Zombie (song)
"Zombie" is a protest song by the Irish rock band The Cranberries.[1] It was released in September 1994 as the lead single from the album No Need to Argue. The song was written by Dolores O'Riordan, the singer of the band, and reached No. 1 on the charts in Australia, Belgium, Denmark, and Germany. It won the "Best Song" award at the 1995 MTV Europe Music Awards.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zombie_(song)# hide *1 Production *2 Reception *3 Track listings *4 Music video *5 Cover versions *6 Appearances in other media *7 Charts and sales **7.1 Peak positions **7.2 Year-end charts **7.3 Certifications **7.4 Chart successions *8 References Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit It was written during the Cranberries' English Tour in 1993, in memory of two boys, Jonathan Ball and Tim Parry, who were killed in an IRA bombing in Warrington. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The Rough Guide to Rock identified the album No Need to Argue as "more of the same" as the Cranberries' debut album, except for the song "Zombie", which had an "angry grunge" sound and "aggressive" lyrics.[3] The Cranberries played the song on their appearance on the U.S. show Saturday Night Live in 1995 in a performance that British author Dave Thompson calls "one of the most powerful performances that the show has ever seen".[4] Greil Marcus wrote that Zombie created a "displacement" by reference to the 1916 Easter Rising, and that it was "bizarre" for a song of the pop genre to refer to events before the lifetime of the target audience.[5] Allmusic said the song "trivialized" the events of the bombing, and that the "heavy rock" of the song did not play to the band's strengths.[6] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit ;UK and European CD1 Single[7] ;UK and European CD2 Single[8] ;UK and European 7" Single[9] ;US 2-Track Promo CD (PRCD 6857-2)[10] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit "Zombie" was released as a music video in late 1994. The video was directed by Samuel Bayer, and produced by Doug Friedman and H.S.I. Productions. In the video, Dolores O'Riordan is covered in gold makeup and appears in front of a cross. The video also includes clips of children playing, and of British soldiers from the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders (as evident from their thin red line tactical recognition flashes) on patrol in Northern Ireland. The unsuspecting troops were told that their footage was to be included in a documentary about the day-to-day operations of various peace-keeping forces. The video was filmed in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit *In late 1994, a cover version by Spanish mákina group Ororo was released in conjunction with the original version. This version reached number-one in Spain and number 16 in Austria.[11] *In 1995, a Eurodance cover version by Italian quartet A.D.A.M. featuring Amy reached No. 16 in the UK singles chart,[12] No. 20 in France and No. 35 in Belgium.[13] *In 2005, the winner of the Super Girl singing contest in China performed the song in the final contest.[14] *In 2006, Miser covered the song on their album "Colors". *In 2009, Jay Brannan included a cover of the song on his album of covers In Living Cover.[15] *In 2009, the Gibraltarian group Breed 77 covered the song on their album Insects. *In 2009, Skott Freedman released a slow, haunting cover of "Zombie" recorded on an old church organ.[16] *In 2011, Mohombi interpolated the chorus of the song for his single "In Your Head" which is included on his UK edition album MoveMeant. Appearances in other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit The Cranberries used the song as the background for the main menu on their multi-media CD-ROM.[17] The 1997 Australian film Blackrock features the song "Zombie" as well as "No Need To Argue", another song by The Cranberries.[18] The 2008 film Battle of the Bone''has a scene in which a woman is playing "Zombie" on the piano and is devoured by zombies.[1] Andy Bernard sings a segment from the song "Zombie" in The Office episode ''The Return. UFC fighter Chan Sung Jung, also known as "The Korean Zombie," enters the cage to "Zombie" On their 2011 album Knife Man, folk punk band Andrew Jackson Jihad titled a track "Zombie By The Cranberries by Andrew Jackson Jihad". However, this is an ironic title of an original song, and not a cover of "Zombie". In 2014, The Voice contestant Clarissa Serna sang "Zombie" as her audition. Charts and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=7 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=9 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=10 edit |} Chart successionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zombie_(song)&action=edit&section=11 edit Category:1994 singles